


party next door

by sincities



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Angst, College AU, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities
Summary: he hated parties.and he hated cody kolodziejzyk.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 18
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea where this is going but i hope you enjoy!

noel settled for a quiet night in. all of his friends made plans and invited him but he decided to stay in his apartment, play video games, and maybe watch a movie. he also feels like getting early nights will be good for him. he switched on his tv and sat down with a bag of cookies, ready to game the night away when he heard a door slam next door and then a blast of loud music. 

he tried to ignore it for a while but then there were loud voices and cheering and he just rolled his eyes as he realized a huge party must be taking place next door. after a few hours of nonstop noise, he decided he had enough. he sighed loudly, pushed himself up, and made his way to the door.

when he opened it he didn't know what to expect but it definitely wasn't dozens of college students passed out in the hallway. he quickly locked his own door and turned towards the door of his next-door neighbor. he quickly saw a tall blonde man standing in the doorway, phone on one hand, red cup on the other and a cigarette behind his ear. noel tapped him on the shoulder in an attempt to get his attention

"this your party?" noel questioned, raising his voice to try to make it travel over the sound and forcing himself not to stand on his tippy toes.

the tall man in the doorway stared at him blankly before shaking his head.

"what...no, you think i'd live in this dump?" he chuckled to himself for a second, before focusing on noel for the first time," no, it's cody’s party. i can get him, if you want?"

noel simply nodded, folding his arms over his chest.  
tall dude turned towards the party that was going on inside and called out “cody’s” name.

"what is it, devon?" a voice groaned.

"you got a visitor," devon teased, "you're a popular man tonight," he added before taking the cigarette from behind his ear and walking off down the corridor.

noel gazed at the man in front of him. he was a bit taller than him but definitely bigger, he was wearing a tight black shirt that hugged his body. one of his arms was littered with tattoos and his dark blonde hair was all messed up.

"what do you want then?" cody grunted, "because i've got a party to head back to."

"i'm actually here about the party," he responded and frowned his eyebrows in confusion at cody’s attitude.

"entry is free, you didn't need to get me.” cody’s tone is stern and it's clear he wasn't pleased noel had dragged him away.

"i couldn't care less about your stupid fucking party," he scoffed, "i live next door and came to ask if you could just quieten it down a bit."

cody was taken aback and he raised his eyebrow almost in confusion. it was like this was the first time someone said ‘no’ to him. his smile was so condescending and noel wanted to punch it off him. “yeah sure, i'll see what i can do.”

noel wanted to talk back to him and be more insistent but he was interrupted by someone calling cody from the inside 

"come on cody, show us your moves." it was followed by a large cheer from everyone and before noel knew, it cody was dragged inside. 

noel found himself alone stood in the hallway again.

it was hours later, around 2 in the morning, noel lied in his bed trying to sleep. all he could hear was loud cheers of cody’s name that somehow made their way inside noel’s bedroom. he bundled two pillows over his ears in the hope of muffling the noise and closed his eyes-but that had little to no success as the beats of the music just vibrated into his room. he rolled over so he faced away from the noise and groaned loudly. he started to let his mind wander with thoughts as the party and the night went on.

he hated parties.

and he hated cody kolodziejzyk.


	2. Chapter 2

to noel's dismay, cody's parties didn't seem to be a one-time thing and he had one almost every sunday, meaning that noel did get any sleep or any work done.

one night it wasn't just his sleep that was affected. he heard the party start-up next door in the early evening, as usual. he rolled his eyes as he imagined cody raving with countless people in his tiny apartment. cody seemed to be so popular and know so many different people and noel wondered what it was like. he doesn't call himself a loner but he's shy and has only a small group of friends. cody just seemed so much more outgoing than he was. maybe that was part of the reason he didn't like him.

he knew he wasn't going to get much quiet time to that night so he decided to take a long shower. he turned the water on and quickly got undressed.

the thick bathroom walls masked out the noise of the party and it was nice. and he felt alone, for once. all he could hear was the sound of the shower rushing down onto his naked back. noel wasn't thinking for once about his stupid neighbor cody kolodziejzyk or his stupid parties, even though both things had been in his mind for weeks. he felt calm and peaceful.

and the fire alarm went off.

noel jumped when he realized and almost tripped and fell over to a humiliating, naked, death. he didn't know how much time he had so he quickly grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist and ran out practically naked out the door. he instantly regretted this choice when he realized how cold it was outside, and then he remembered cody's party. 

he looked around and sure enough, a crowd of people began to flow out of cody's door. he wished he could hide as he felt a wave of embarrassment flush over him. he wasn't sure if people were staring at him but he definitely felt like they were. he flushed red and tried to hide behind a plant.

it was really dark outside and noel was cold, he had no idea what time it was anymore. all he wanted to do was run back inside and drown in shame. all he could hear was the deafening sound of the fire alarm, screaming into the night and he for once wished it was the sound of the party instead. he was so warped in his own thoughts that he didn't realize the figure making his way over towards him. he only realized when he felt a firm warm hand placed on his shoulder. he turned around to notice cody was stood by his side.

"devon said he noticed you on your own," noel watched as cody's eyes flickered up and down, almost like he was checking noel out.

"i thought you might be cold..." he trailed off before taking off his black jean jacket and handing it over to him.

noel stood up straight so he could look into cody's eyes. as much as he didn't want to accept cody's offer, he was freezing and he didn't feel like standing out here in just a towel for too long. he hesitated for a few seconds and grabbed the jacket off cody's hands and put it on, making sure to keep hold of the towel which he tied around himself like a skirt.

he didn't know if he wanted to thank cody or not yet, and he turned to face him, waiting for cody to say something else. 

"thanks, dude," noel uttered quietly, cody didn't react. "so, what do you think set it off? " noel added and this time cody glanced up at him whilst shuffling on his feet.

"i- was stupid, i was letting them light cigarettes and shit in my dining room," cody shrugged, his voice didn't sound obnoxious like it had before. "i mean there's no fire, and those sensors are sensitive as fuck, right?" he said, and noel didn't know if he was joking or not.

"at least you're not stood out here naked," noel joked, nudging cody in the side in an attempt to make him laugh.

"yeah, cody scratches the back of his head. sorry about that," he said apologetically, which was not the response noel expected. noel watched as cody looked down once more and placed his hands inside his pockets. maybe his first impression of cody was a little off.

noel wasn't sure for how long they had been standing there by the time the fire brigade came and checked over the premises. all seemed to be alright as cody said, but now he and cody were faced by their landlord. she was an old, petite woman, her hair was grey and the bags around her eyes suggested she wasn't pleased with being up this late at night.

"which one of you set it off?" she raised her eyebrows and folded her arms in a way that noel felt like a child getting scolded once again. utterly patronized.

noel looked over at cody who didn't look like the douche he tried to make himself seem. noel was shorter than cody, but it seemed like cody was just shrinking smaller and smaller as he panicked more and more. cody began to open his mouth but words wouldn't come out and he began to stutter.

"it was me, ma'am. totally my fault." noel quickly interjected. "i was having a shower, as you can see, and left the towel rack on, and you know how hot they get with that burning smell, and how sensitive those sensors are."

cody began to frantically nod his head as noel talked, but he noticed the small smile on his face and the glint in his eye as noel stood there lying for him.

thankfully, his small lie was believable, and other than a small warning, they were cleared. when the landlord was finally gone, all noel could think about was finally getting back to his apartment, getting changed, and going to sleep. he began to make his way back inside and cody followed him.

"thank you, dude. really. you just saved my ass," cody said, gazing admiringly at noel with a smile. noel just shrugged like it was nothing as they walked next to each other. "no, really, i need to repay you big time," 

"maybe stop fucking partying." noel said, only half-joking.

"yeah," cody laughed and rolled his eyes. "don't think so. but you could come to one."

noel laughed loudly and shook his head. "yeah, right." 

noel stopped on his tracks when he realized he was still wearing codys jacket. he began to unzip it, revealing his naked chest and he felt cody's burning glance on him.

"hey, it's okay, you can keep it. it looks better on you anyway," cody said and winked at him. 

before noel could even respond, cody opened his door and disappeared into his apartment.

noel entered his own place exhausted. he quickly got changed for bed and laid cody's jacket next to him. he laid down to silence. but once again he couldn't sleep. this time, though, he was deep in thought about the man next door. 

and maybe, just maybe, noel didn't hate cody as much as he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

they didn't talk much after that but frequently bumped into each other in the hallway the week following the fire drill. their conversations were short, and noel felt awkward as he often tried not to blush when felt himself gazing at cody's frame in his tight shirts. each time, the conversations ended in cody asking noel if he was sure he wasn't going to turn up at one of his parties, to which noel just rolled his eyes, shook his head and chuckled. cody would often just throw a smile back but noel wondered if it was a way to hide his disappointment. noel felt kinda bad, especially when he watched cody's brows furrow when he got frustrated. cody rarely let his guard down, but in small moments like this noel seemed to feel warm for the guy more and more.

he wasn't expecting to see him again before the next party, so he was confused when he pulled up in his car and saw cody pacing nervously on the parking lot. he slowly parked in his spot next to cody's car and hopped out. cody didn't seem to notice the car next to him yet, and noel didn't know if he should say something. he shut his door and locked the vehicle, cody noticed his presence and looked relieved.

"there you are," he said, rather pleased than agitated and before noel could even say anything he was talking again. "if you're not busy, i need help, it's not a lot- just need help getting up a few drinks."

noel was a bit confused and unsure of how to respond. cody looked at him pleading, his eyes wide and he was sure cody was trying to pull off something. it was too much for noel to say no.

"yeah, sure," was all he could say before cody turned away and started talking again.

"just- help me carry these?" he motioned to two boxes of beer inside the truck of his car.

noel didn't really question it, but instead found himself staring at cody's ass. now, he wasn't admiring it by any means because he didn't even like cody as a friend. but the way his cargo cream shorts hugged his body was doing something to him.

"so are you going to help? or are you gonna check me out all day?" cody teased, chuckling. noel was suddenly brought back from his daydream and felt his cheeks warm up as he panicked for a few seconds. without making eye contact, he reached into cody's car and pulled out a box. he could've sworn cody winked at him before they began to make their way across the car park.

it didn't take long for them to take the boxes upstairs and noel wondered why cody had even asked for his help in the first place. he now found himself stood inside cody's living room and glanced around. it wasn't as messy as he'd imagined it would be, but he could tell there had been numerous parties thrown here. it was only slightly bigger than his own place and with the number of people he usually heard in here, noel imagined it would get pretty crowded.

he watched as cody began to place the bottles of beer in rows on a round desk in the corner of his room. it was almost nine at night and noel assumed that soon enough, crowds of people would flood through the door. he didn't really want to be trapped in a crowd and decided it was time he left to his own place. he tried to quietly slip away whilst cody placed down the last remaining drinks but a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"leaving, huh?" cody questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"i helped, you don't really want me to stay," noel responded, once again looking around the room and imagining the chaos of a college house party.

cody looked lost for words like he didn't know what to say. he lifted his arm and carefully ran his fingers through his long hair. and then it hit noel.

"you didn't really need my help, did you?" cody suddenly looked up and caught noel's eyes. noel continued. "you just hoped i'd stay for the party."

the room felt suddenly quiet and the mood between them was tense. noel didn't know how long they stood there for but the silence was almost deafening. he hadn't noticed it, but before he knew cody had shuffled closer to him. he was tapping his thumbs on his arm and that was the first time noel noticed the tattoos that dressed up his muscles.

cody was so close noel could hear his breathing.

"what if," cody slowly uttered, no louder than a whisper. "what if i wanted y-"

before he could finish, his door swung open and devon walked in. cody jumped back and tried to act casual placing his hands on the desk and pretending to mess with the alcohol bottles. it didn't really matter, though, because devon didn't look up from his phone and he had his airpods in.

"i'm going to go," noel said, gesturing awkwardly towards the door, "before it gets like mega busy in here."

cody nodded, but avoided eye contact.

"wait- take this with you, take some of the party to yours," cody said, holding out a can to noel. noel hesitated before reluctantly taking it off cody. their fingers brushing ever so slightly at the exchange. "cheers," noel joked, holding up the can and a smirk found its way between cody's pink cheeks.

"woah, dude, enjoy that," devon suddenly interjected, "that's cody's favorite flavor cider, he rarely lets anyone have that."

devon began to chuckle to himself before looking back at his phone. noel motioned a small wave to cody and mouthed bye to him before pushing open the door and almost falling back into a crowd of students waiting outside for the party. noel pushed through them to his door and instantly closed it, slumping against it with a sigh.

he heard the music start next door, as loud and annoying as ever. he made his way to the couch, sat down, and opened the drink that he'd been given. it was good, and he finished it a lot faster than he expected. he sat there once more lost in his own thoughts. considering having an edible from the cupboard. he could probably still go join the party despite rejecting cody's offers constantly. but there was no point. he didn't like parties anyway, or at least that's what he kept telling himself. but he supposed cody kolodziejzyk was alright.

well, maybe a bit more than just alright.


	4. Chapter 4

cody’s nightlife didn't stop once midterm exams rolled by. once more, noel found himself cursing as a sleepless night led to an exhausted and drained noel attempting to get any work done. but even the countless caffeine shots he took couldn't make his brain work, so it was no surprise that when he got his results a big fat ‘C-’ was staring at him in the face.

was it unexpected? no. did it make him feel like shit? yes.

especially when cody came over to see him, grinning as he showed off his pass. he asked noel what he got, but noel had just turned a blank eye and ignored him. noel wasn't intentionally being rude and he didn't blame cody and his parties for his failure. he knew that he didn't study as much as she should. it just seemed like he was looking for an excuse and someone to pass the blame. he was disappointed in himself because he knew he was better than this.

noel began excessively studying in the following weeks. taking days off from his part-time job to study at least 6 hours a day. so, when sunday evening rolled by he felt like a wreck and was mentally exhausted. he for sure must have done enough now. he leant back in his chair as his notes swam in circles around his head. noel knew it was late at night as he could hear the noise from cody's party.

he sat up for a second and began to drum his finger on his desk to the tune of whatever was being blasted out next door. then he stopped. he didn't know what overcame him or why he even did it, but without hesitation he got up, left his apartment and strolled right into cody's.

he barged past a group of people talking loudly in the doorway, they all stunk of alcohol and cigarettes. the room he entered was dimly lit and frantic disco lights flickered to the beat of the music that was blasting out from a speaker. he managed to see cody's friend, devon as he walked past him. he was leant against the wall talking to a guy with black hair and noel was surprised that he wasn't engrossed in his phone for once. he watched as devon leaned forward and tangled his fingers in this guys’ hair and decided to turn away from this private moment.

noel scanned the room and saw cody dancing in the corner with a bunch of girls surrounding him. noel felt a sinking feeling his chest but he couldn't figure out why. he wanted to look away but he couldn't. he placed his hand on the table behind him and knocked over a can of beer. 

he turned around and picked a can of orange cider and, without wasting any time, he opened it it and took a big swig of the beverage. 

he looked up and his eyes fixated on cody once again, he was lost in his dance, oblivious to him. he then turned back to where devon was and watched as he was so deeply engrossed in conversation with this dude, he looked so happy; they were both laughing and staring deeply into each other's eyes. noel found his gaze drifting back to cody and the pit of his stomach hurt.

he finished his drink almost instantly and immediately grabbed another. and another. and before he knew it he lost count of how many he had. the party began to fade in the background and he wanted to forget about his terrible grades. forget that he was even at a party. and forget about cody and the feelings he couldn't put his finger on.

noel found himself sat on the floor watching everything going on in front of him. he was feeling better but the noise of the party was too loud and everyone talked over each other, talked over the music.

he thought he heard someone call cody's name. he thought it was devon. and then a few minutes later someone crouched down in front of him.

"cody." noel mouthed as his eyes were now level with cody's green ones.

"hey. you don't look great.” cody said, seemingly worried, "can i take you back to your place?” 

noel just laughed and nodded. cody reached out his hand which noel took and he was carefully pulled up. they held hands as cody walked him through the crowd and outside.

the door of noel’s apartment closed behind him and his back was up against it, a quick flash of breath in his face before a pair of lips pressed against his.

his hands found their way to cody’s waist and grabbed, sinking down past the waistband of his pants. noel pressed closer and he could feel it, hard against his thigh, and it made him stir.

“i want you.” noel muttered against cody’s skin, cody chuckled and bit noel’s neck carefully.

“then have me.”

noel wanted to ask why, more specifically why him, but the haze surrounding his mind from cody’s words, he thought he already knew.

honestly, as cody’s fingers hooked in the bottom of noel’s shirt and pulled it over his head, barely breaking their heated kiss for long, noel didn't really care about the reasons behind it.

clothes flew all over noel’s living room, skin against skin that got hotter with each desperate contact as cody maneuvered them down the hall. he'd much rather take this slow, savor each other, but it felt like months of build up brought them to this point and cody couldn't exactly think when he’s the one who urged noel onto his bed and crawls purposefully on top of him.

noel’s fingers digged into his skin, practically clawing at him as he squirmed and groaned with each rock of cody’s body against his. cody whined as his dick rubbed against noel’s, the contact not nearly enough as noel scrambled for the tube of lube he kept in his nightstand.

noel was shaking in nerve, but cody’s finger between his legs had him gasping and pulling his knees to his chest, baring himself shamelessly to cody’s eyes. cody didn't know if this was noel’s first time, and he really didn't want to, he distracted himself by pushing into noel up to his knuckle and hissing at how tight he was.

noel’s eyes opened to look at him, cutting through the clouds in cody’s head as he reached out with his hand, touching cody’s face and making their lips meet again.

cody felt noel’s hand guiding him, and his body started to give in cody’s touch, opening up to him enough for a third and final finger to join the others and prepare him for cody.

never in all of these months did he think they would end up like this, but it felt right as noel welcomed cody inside him without hesitation, a small noise of relief left noel’s throat like he’d been waiting forever for it, and maybe he had. cody carefully braced his hands on noel’s thighs as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in.

noel desperately gripped cody’s biceps, body rolling back and forth to feel as much as possible, twice as fast as cody’s thrusts. he kept mouthing desperate curses and words of encouragement.

it made cody speed up, giving noel exactly what he wanted, he bit his bottom lip, as he struggled to keep his eyes open and focused on noel’s face.

one of noel’s hands detached from cody’s arm and suddenly noel felt tighter, a groan escaped cody’s lungs before he could stop it as he looked down to see noel touching himself. instantly, cody was there too, their fingers joined together as everything got too hot and too intense to focus.

cody came back from his haze when he was forcefully poked in the side, the twisting beneath him implying that noel most definitely wanted him to move. too bad, cody thought, allowing himself to collapse right on top of noel but shift enough for noel to stretch out his legs.

cody thought that noel was going to say something, wondered what he could possibly say, then a soft snore implied that he fell asleep.

cody just laughed. 

noel spent the night dreaming of cody as he slept right next to him. realised maybe he didn't hate parties at all and he definitely didn't hate cody kolodziejzyk.


	5. Chapter 5

noel was surprised when cody wasn't next to him when he woke up.

he was dizzy and had a headache. when he came around to his surroundings and his empty bed, there was a clear imprint beside him where cody had slept on. noel heard an engine start up outside and when he looked out his window, he saw the back of cody's car drive away, out of the car park. he fell back on his bed and rubbed his eyes while he tried to produce thoughts. 

noel felt like shit and was extremely hungover. he closed his eyes and before he even knew it, he fell back asleep. maybe cody would come back later, and then they could talk.

but cody wasn't back when noel woke up later that day.

nor was he back after noel came back from work on tuesday.

cody's car didn't arrive back in the parking lot until the following sunday.

and cody didn't throw a party that night.

noel wondered if maybe something happened, or if there was something in his personal life that went wrong. noel wanted cody to know he was there for him, that he wasn't just a one night stand. he knew cody was in and he could hear the tv through the wall when he knocked on his door.

no reply.

he tried again.

and still no reply.

"cody- it’s noel," he called in hope that cody would answer. but he didn't. noel was left hurt and confused again. 

he missed cody. missed seeing him and talking to him. he gave up after a few more tries, when he accepted that cody wasn't going to open.

during the following week, noel saw cody on a few occasions but they never said anything to each other. noel tried to, but each time cody would just avoid eye contact and walk away. when noel pulled his car up next to cody's, cody walked away before noel even had time to get out. when noel bumped into cody on the school campus, cody turned away and pretended to be on his phone. noel didn't know why cody was acting like this, and it hurt him.

it was a friday when they finally had a proper conversation. noel caught cody getting into his apartment just as he was about to leave his own.

"hey," noel said carefully, turning to face cody who tried to avoid eye contact once more, “i missed you."

cody stopped for a minute but then began to push open his door.

"wait, can we talk?" noel pleaded, hoping he could figure out what was wrong with cody. what happened to him, to them.

"there's nothing to talk about," cody stated coldly, the same tone on his voice from when he and noel first met. "it was a mistake. you were drunk. i was drunk. just- dude, forget about it."

noel was slightly taken aback by cody’s words. maybe they were both drunk, but noel could've sworn there was more to it than that. he reached out to place his arm on cody's shoulder to stop him but cody pulled away.

"i don't even know why you care, dude. you hate me."

noel felt like cody spat at him before slamming his door on his face. noel stood there in shock and confusion. he didn't know what to do, so he just stood there in humiliating silence. a single tear rolled down his cheeks and he felt a sharp pain on his chest.

maybe he was right.

maybe noel did hate cody.


	6. Chapter 6

noel decided to take the same journey as cody and ignored him. he rarely saw him anyway, and cody still didn't throw any parties for the following weeks.

but there was one small problem. noel just couldn't get cody off his mind. everything he did remind him of cody. especially the bed where they had desperate sloppy sex like teenagers. cody was haunting his dreams and chasing around in his brain twenty-four-seven. 

by the fourth week of ignoring each other, noel's heart ached for cody as he remembered all their moments together; when they first met and he couldn't stand his ass, to the night of the fire drill where cody gave him his jacket, which still was sat on noel's desk chair. he thought about the day where cody asked for his help, which was just a ploy for them to spend time together, and when cody left his own party to take him home. noel sat there smiling to himself and right there and then he realized. he didn't hate cody, not one bit. he couldn't.

noel loved cody.

it was sunday, and it was late. and, once again, cody wasn't throwing a party. 

something took over noel and he stood up, and like a man on a mission, he marched out towards his door. he stopped his tacks in the corridor as he bumped into devon leaving cody's. devon nodded his head to him in acknowledgment.

"he in there?" noel asked, tilting his head in the direction of cody's place.

"yeah, but i wouldn't go in," devon warned, "he’s like mad depressed over something."

noel nodded and felt like there was no hope. no point in even trying.

"still no parties, huh?" noel joked in an attempt to keep the chit chat going, "i thought they might cheer him up."

devon shook his head and then leaned closer, his breath smelled like cigarettes, "between you and me. he stopped throwing them because he said the person he wanted to come wouldn't show up. he said he threw them to get the attention of someone but it seems it's all over now."

devon just shrugged before taking another cigarette from behind his ear. noel stood there frozen. his brain was whirring round like a clock. and that's when he realized who cody was throwing these parties for. he felt so blind and stupid. cody had always been so desperate for noel to come because they were all for him.

he noticed devon started to walk away and without even thinking straight, he called out devon's name to grab his attention. devon spun around and raised his eyebrows.

"i'm throwing a party tomorrow," noel exclaimed, “you and the rest of your friends can come by.”

"on a monday?" was what devon responded with and a loud laugh, but noel didn't pay attention to him and started walking to his door contently.

he really hated parties.

but he really liked cody kolodziejzyk.


	7. Chapter 7

on monday evening noel found himself looking around his room. he plugged his laptop into some speaker his friend matt brought over. he had an assortment of drinks on the table and he tried to push things out of the way to make more floor space. he walked over to his desk chair and picked up cody's jacket before carefully putting it on. he opened his door and waited for people to come. but really he only wanted cody to turn up.

the overall turnout was poor and sad, not that he expected a big college house party, though. some of the girls from noel's art class showed up, and so did his friends matt, cassius and spock, but they sat around in the hallway and played cards. devon also came with the guy noel saw him with before, who noel learned his name was sam. noel watched as the two flirted with each other and turned away when they kissed.

the night ticked on and there was no signal of cody. his playlist reseted twice and of everyone began to leave when they heard the same rap songs for the third time. 

noel sighed loudly as he sat on his desk, he downed a can of beer. it didn't taste like cody's cider.

his friends waved goodbye, and soon after, sam dragged devon away. noel sat alone in his dark living room, the light from the hallway seeping in. he sighed and slumped into the chair, resting his elbow on the table and his hand on his face. his plan didn't work out, and he wondered if he'd ever see cody again.

there was a knock on his door. it made him jump from his seat. 

the music playing on the speaker suddenly felt quieter as a figure stepped forward into view. he was a bit taller than him but definitely bigger, he was wearing a tight white shirt hat hugged his body. one of his arms was littered with tattoos and his dark blonde hair was all messed up.

“am i too late?" cody’s voice was warm and full of curiosity.

"no." was all noel could say before he stood up and made his way over to cody.

they stood there, inches apart, breathless. it was like the first time they met each other all over again.

"i'm sorry," cody whispered, he reached out to take noel's hands on his own and began to rub his thumb up and down on noel's arm. "i just- don’t do feelings.” he looked down to his feet. “and when i started feeling stuff for you i- had to stop it.”

noel examined cody's face, and he once more found himself lost in cody's eyes.

"wouldn't have you down as the feelings type either, ko," noel teased to try and break some of the tension between the two, "i like you, too." noel trailed off as he noticed the edges of cody's mouth raise and a blush find its way to his cheeks. "devon told me that these parties you were throwing were for someone." noel added with a smirk, a warm happiness flooding his stomach.

cody flushed red. "when i first moved in, i saw you and your friends on the hallway and heard you all joking about partying, and i thought maybe i could get your attention if i threw one," cody explained, "but! as it turns out, you don't like parties."

"didn’t." noel corrected him, smiling. both of them stood there admiring the other.

"i see you're wearing my jacket," cody added with a smile as he rubbed the collar of the denim with his thumbs.

noel pulled one of his hands away from cody's grasp and placed it on his chest so he could feel his heart beating.

"i don't hate parties, you know?" noel muttered, and cody raised an eyebrow, "i think i really like them, actually. and really like you.”

"i really, really, like you too," cody replied. noel instantly leant down and pressed their lips together into a soft kiss.

noel didn't know how long they kissed for. or when they found their way over to his bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

cody discovered he loved to take noel apart slowly. loved licking into his mouth, loved tracing his skin with his tongue, with his fingers, leaving him shivering with want.

discovered that maybe feelings were alright.

there were already two fingers inside noel, and he thought he was going to die. cody was being so gentle with him, twisting and scissoring his fingers carefully, hitting his prostate, making him gasp in pleasure. noel’s dick was leaking against his stomach, he could feel his face flushed bright red.

“cody,” noel whined, arching his hips up, begging for more, faster, another finger, cody’s dick, anything.

cody just shushed him, twisting his fingers again, pulling a moan from noel, before he pulled out, squeezed more lube on his fingers and pressed back into noel with three. noel moaned again, body burning with need.

he felt like he was floating, mind fuzzy with thoughts, only aware of cody’s fingers inside him. he barely noticed when those fingers left, and then there was the slow easy thrust of cody inside him. his eyes flew open, lips parted letting out a strangled sound that was an attempt at cody’s name.

his hips flushed, and cody bottomed inside him, noel felt full. cody leaned forward, noel’s legs resting on his shoulders, bending down to kiss him. they moved together, the only sounds in the room the wet, slick sound of their bodies, and their panting.

a soft hand touched his face, “noel, baby, look at me.”

noel snapped his eyes open, meeting those green eyes above him. the hand on his face left to move between their bodies, and noel shuddered as fingers wrapped around him, cody’s thumb teasing the head, before he gave him a slow stroke.

they started moving together now, their breathing growing heavy, their bodies moving as one. noel cried out as his orgasm sneaked up on him, clenching around cody, fingers clutching at his back, tears pooling in his eyes, as he came all over cody’s hand and his stomach.

there was a low groan from cody as his hips stumbled their rhythm before he pulled almost all the way out and thrust into him again, body going tense under noel before relaxing, giving a few shallow thrusts before collapsing on top of him.

cody slid out of him, and noel could feel every muscle in his body ache. arms wrapped around him, lips pressed to his face, his neck, his shoulders, his upper chest, tongue flicking at a nipple. noel sighed, relaxing into cody’s arms.

“i love you,” he murmured sleepily against cody’s lips.

he could feel cody’s smile, as lips pressed to his, “i love you.”

noel went to sleep this time knowing cody would be by his side when he woke up and he would be able to mess with his hair and kiss him. cody would be by his side for a long time.

and they could go to parties together.

it took noel long enough to realise that he didn't hate parties, just didn't have someone to enjoy them with.

but he did now.

**Author's Note:**

> (lesbians-4-kelsey on tumblr)


End file.
